With you till the end
by Anvi Aonani
Summary: Love stories of our favourite bat and bird, these will include the batfamily and back ground relationships. Hope you enjoy stories of our favourite love bats.
1. 1Why'd you leave

**A/n: I'm going to do the teen titans for the first few chapters which will follow each other. **

Babs POV  
I collapse onto the floor tears falling freely. Why, _why Dick?_ I read the letter over again hoping I read it wrong.

_Babs,_  
_I know this is the most horrible way to do this but I'm leaving. Not because I_ _don't love you but because me and Bruce need time apart a lot of time._

_I'm sorry I'm leaving you and I guess this also means we can't be together anymore. You probably hate me. I understand if you do. I don't even know what to say but I'm sorry and I hope in the future you van forgive me._

_I hate myself more than you could ever for me doing this to but I need this I will miss you and never forget you. I WILL comeback and that's a promise._  
_I love you Babs, goodbye._

_-The now former boy wonder_

_P.s I go by Nightwing now _

I look down at the paper and look back up towards my desk and saw a picture of us at the circus. I wipe my tears away "I'll hold you to that boy wonder." I whisper I don't care if he's no longer robin he is still my boy wonder.

I stand up and walk to my bed and cry myself to sleep. I love you to Dick.  
I forgive you but please come back I don't think I can live without you. I think before going into a deep slumber.

Dick POV  
I hate myself for leaving Babs I don't even think I can live without her. Fresh tears roll down my face but are blown back from the wind from being on my motorcycle.

After a few hours I reach Jump city and decide to call it a night and go to a hotel. Once I'm in my room I see a large green light.

Well might as well try out my new suit and introduce Nightwing to the world. I climb out the window now in my new uniform and start heading off to the disturbance.

I look to my side whilst grappling to the next building expecting to see Babs smiling but I didn't. I frowned and realised that I just left my best friend, girl of my dreams, love of my life, partner against crime and reason why I smiled.

I land on a low building surveying what happened and my eyes land on a beautiful girl with red hair and orange skin firing green bolts at some odd looking enemy. I presume they are both of alien origin since they are speaking in an unknown language.

It seems as if the girl is trying to escape, I catch another glance at her and realise she looks very much like Babs but also very different in some respects.

I now have the strong urge to help her so I do.

After joining the girl she picks me up and kisses me then says "I am princess Koriandr' of the planet Tamaran and I thank you for the assist."

After a bit a green Rhino rams into the side of the bad guy and shape shifts into a green boy. "Hey bro thought you could need some help the names beast boy."

Not soon later a cyborg joins and introduces himself as Cyborg.

Finally a new girl with purple hair defeats the guy with a huge shadow raven. Ironically her name is Raven.

(Time skip 1 year later)

Today is my 18th birthday and it's been a little under a year since leaving Gotham. I am now the leader of the Teen Titans which are made up of me, starfire, beast boy, cyborg, raven, wonder girl (Donna Troy) and I guess you could say kid flash but he is more a half time titan.

Once I'm in full nightwing persona I hear a knock at my door. "Friend Nightwing, a box has come for you. Would you like me to open it for you." Starfire says cheerfully "No thanks Star just leave it at the door." I say.

I knew Kori liked me in a romantic way but I'm still not quite over Babs and by quite I mean not at all. My mind lingers back to her but I snap out of it when I feel a tear roll down my face.

I grab the box from my door and open it to see 3 boxes each neatly wrapped and a card for each. I grab the first box and open the card and read it.

_Happy birthday boy wonder,_

_I hope you have been good I see you've got a new team and a new girl as it seems. It seems I've been replaced and forgotten. _

_There's a new Robin now his name is Jason, you've been replaced but not forgotten. I miss you and never forgot you nor have I stopped loving you. But if I see you again I'm going to kick your ass._

_-Babs_

And I break down into tears I'm so sorry Babs was all I thought.

**A/n: Sorry for the rubbish team meeting but I was lazy so I** **don't care also I** **don't know whether to do it where they meet again if Babs is batgirl or Oracle so if you have a preference to which now just say in the comments. If not I will do two different stories for each. See ya.**


	2. 2Dynamite again

Barbara POV

Dick has been gone for about 2 and a half years now and has yet to meet Jason who has been Robin for 10 months now. I still miss him like crazy and of course my feelings haven't changed, I still love him.

I'm going up to Jason's room who I see as a little brother. I was about to knock on his door when I hear him speaking to someone. I smirk knowing instantly who, for ever since Superman's cousin Kara and he were introduced they have started dating.

I knock and hear him say goodbye to his girlfriend and say come in. "Bruce wants us in the cave in 5 so get ready lover boy." I say rushing out to get ready and not wanting to hear Jason's retort.

(In the bat cave)

I walk down the steps thinking of how Dick would say some joke or flirt with me if he were here but no he's with _her _now. I arrive down to be debriefed.

"As you know Joker has escaped Arkham with Death Stroke's assistance and as you know he operates mainly in Jump city against the Titans. Since I have league business I unfortunately can't be there so Barbara I am sending you, I know what this means but you are the most capable whilst Jason will stay here. You leave tomorrow and as for Jason he of course can't defend Gotham alone so Green Arrow has offered to help. Is this understood." He says and sends me a loving look comforting me as me and the 15 year old boy beside me nod as he frowns mumbling inaudible words.

Over the years me and Bruce have grown close to the point where I see him as another father and he even said he sees me as his daughter. We head out to patrol.

The next day Bruce tells me the finer details of the mission and tells me to give a letter to Dick when I will most likely see him. My mission is to stop what the Joker has in store for Jump city since it's the first time he's left Gotham for reasons like this.

Dick POV

I was looking at some clues on Slades next plan. Then Kory fly's in and it's down next to me. We have been going out for a month but I really don't feel the same I still love Babs. The only reason I'm going out with her because I do adore her just I don't love her. And maybe she can help me move on which seems to be impossible. "Nightwing have you heard Slade broke this villain called the Joker and is now working with him." She says in a worried tone. Non of the Titans know what that monster is capable of he will destroy us. I know I have to call him, I know I do but I can't I'm not going to him for help. No not this time.

"This is bad. We need to find them as soon as possible, Star can you call the rest of the Titans." I say to her running out to the main room with my laptop. I start trying to find out where they could be when I get lead. "At that abandoned fair ground near the outskirts of the city. Seems like what he would do." I say to myself. Everyone else disperses into the room and I start debriefing them about my plan.

》 《

We arrive at the place and I am definitely getting a Joker vibe. "HAHAHA I'VE GOT YOU IN MY LITTLE TRAP!" I heard over the speakers as we entered a tent. "Aaaaahhh!" I heard someone shout behind me, I look in that direction only to see Starfire in a trap. "Nightwing, help!" She says as the trap moves up I throw a wing ding to cut her loose allowing her to escape. "Alright get into your pairs and split up." I say into the comm and we split up, since Kory is my partner we go to the place where I think the Joker is.

We arrive and I see that smiling demon laughing, something that can give anyone nightmares. "Nightwing I'm scared." My partner says cuddling into my chest. "Now is not the time Kory." I murmer angrily pushing her off. During the time I was distracted the Joker had moved in towards us. "LONG TIME NO SEE BIRD BOY." The clown yells in a giggly but deep voice before knocking us out.

》 《

Ow, what happened. Oh yea we've been captured and it seems I am tied to a pillar with my arms stretched painfully around it. And it seems that all my pockets have been raded. Great just great and Star is still knocked out so she can't help. Well this is annoying what should I do.

That's when I see a familiar crimson that gives me a fuzzy feeling, then I hear that beautiful voice that I haven't heard in years. "Well, well it's seems that you, boy wonder, are in quite the predicament." I hear the girl of my dreams walking out of the shadows a bit so I see her masked face smirking at my current situation.

"Hey there she is!" A goon yells referring to the girl in front of me. They charge at her throwing attacks at her but non of them connect as she gracefully dodges all of them with flips and turns that showed off her toned body even through the full body suit. Once they were all down for the count I felt my eyes look her up and down and boy did she look good. She soon noticed and he smirk widened as she seductively walked to me showing off her morye developed body.  
My eyes travelled up her legs to her plump ass, then onto her curves until they landed on her breasts. I felt my body getting hot and my pants get tighter, as she walked closer oh she's even more beautiful than before, Starfire can't even hold a candle to Babs. Soon our faces were inches apart and I felt her hands travel up my chest and down my arms to my wrists, I bite down on my lip and groan. "Do you want some help getting out." She says her mouth a inch away from mine, she then bites my bottom lip like I did earlier. All I could do was nod because my brain couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Then she releases me from my awkward position. Well I know what will happen tonight. Once I regain my composure "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining." I ask pushing up against a wall. "To take down the Joker. I will need your help." She answers.


	3. 3Collisions

Dick POV

**_"To take down the Joker. I will need your help." She answers. _**

"So are you willing to fight the good fight with your former partner once more, or are you to busy with your pizza parties over at Titan Tower?" The redhead asks smirking. I was about to reply with some silly retort but Starfire regaining consciousness interrupted me, I was about to help her when "Nightwing, who is this?" she asks.

Barbara unchained her then spoke "I'm an old friend, don't worry I'm here to help. Just call me Batgirl." reassuring her.

"Guy's have you made any progress?" I ask into the comm. "We might have a lock on Slade's location but there seems to be another presence I don't know of." Raven replies. "Do not engage until I get there. Is that clear." I command. "Crystal." I hear my team reply either sarcastically or stupidly (mainly Beast boy and Cyborg). I cut off the comm and turn and say "Care to lend a hand... She pulled a disappearing act on me, great!" I comment angrily.

"Nightwing who is she and where did she go?" Star asks confused making me remember that she was also here _Damn._ "I'll explain later but we need to get going." we head off to where the rest of the team is.

Barbara POV

_Sorry Dick but this part I need to do on my own_, I make my way to the power system of the carnival which isn't far away from where the Joker is._ I cant let the Titans get in the way of my plan- the outcome would be disastrous_ . I see a computer at the desk, _perfect_, I sit down at the desk and put my plan into action. All the power instantly cuts off leaving everything in darkness the only light being the crescent moon above us, I start to search for any info on the Jokers plan and download it onto my USB stick. There is not a huge amount but enough to further on this investigation if it can even be called that. Once I finish I check the security feed and se the Titans 'engaging' with the joker by that I mean getting their asses beat by cheap tricks however the wonders (Dick and Donna) seem to be holding their own against the lackeys but I don't see Harley or Deathstroke among the chaos.

I sense a presence coming this way so I quickly shut down the computer and hide in the shadows. "Y'know Slady I thought we'd be needed in this fight but it seems they are all hopeless and it seems that the Bats old sidekick has lost his touch." I hear Harleys annoying voice ring out as she enters the room with Slade Wilson. _The only way out here now is through them, the biggest issue is Slade however I can lead them out to where the Titans are and get back up_. In almost an instant Harley has been floored, I'm on top of her and I punch her a few times and she's out, I get up and turn towards Slade and get ready to fight- he draws his sword and we charge meeting in the middle.

Dick POV

We manage to take down the Jokers henchmen just barely, although I'm on a squad of people with extraordinary powers they rely on the to much and slack off on training and its started to rub off onto me. The Joker stands before us and gives us a round of applause "Well done, you've made it onto level 2. HARLEY!" He shouts from the floor above. Nothing happens for a minuet. "HARLEY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouts out agitated nothing happens until **BAM!** Slade Wilson comes flying through down towards us, bloody and beaten though not too drastically. He stands back up blades drawn glaring towards the shadows, the figure leaps out and kicks Slade sending him backwards. Its Babs but she's even more injured than Slade looks though its obvious that its nothing on her and she sends attacks at him like she's perfectly fine.

"HEY COME BACK HERE BATSY LIKE YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH KNOCKING ME OUT!" a furious Harley roars out leaping off the edge of the floor above hammer above her head, she brings it forward trying to hit Babs but she gracefully dodges so Harley just hits the ground. Barbara grabs Slade and throws him at Harley sending them both flying into the wall, this knocks Harley out for what I believe to be a second time but Slade gets up and charges at her. His sword slices downward cutting through her armour leaving a deep cut across her forearm and across her already exposed and cut stomach. Unfazed she kicks him full force she follows with a punch, she grabs the back of his head and drives his face into her knee giving him a bloody nose. Still holding onto him she swings her legs round his neck putting him into a triangle hold, which looks slightly sexual, she grabs his arm and flips him but remains on top of him. Before he recovers she starts choking him, I notice Slade reach out for his sword but Babs beats him to it and grabs it and holds its flat edge to his throat.

He seems to pass out but to be certain she punches him and ties him up. She stands up half of her beautiful face exposed due to her cowl being destroyed, a thigh is exposed with blood covering it, one arm of her suit from the opposite shoulder is completely ripped off only leaving her glove and allowing you to see her cleavage which made my face heat up and half of her stomach is exposed with multiple gashes. Nearly every bit of skin that's exposed is covered in her blood, I look around and realise that me and my team just watched her in a daze beat Slade Wilson and did nothing to help. "Gees thanks for the help you guys I really needed it." She says sarcastically rolling her eyes, Cyborg was the first to recover from the daze we were in. "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Vic exclaimed excitedly running up to her and soon all the Titans followed him asking her a bunch of things, except for me and Kory I was still trying to recover from what I just saw but Kory was glaring at her in almost what seemed like jealousy.

Slade stands up and breaks from the rope and exclaims "This isn't over yet Bat you're my next target." and with that he disappears with Harley and the Joker.

**A/N: Sorry this part took so long and I'm making Batgirl stronger than she is portrayed in the comics because in this story Batman has been training her to be better than him.**


End file.
